everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Doris Dickory
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebels|Rebel |image= |caption= |parent= Daughter of the Clock Climbing Mouse |story= Hickory Dickory Dock |role=The mouse who runs up the clock |powerfulqualities=Agile, Quick, Brave |age=16 |alignment= Rebel |roommate=TBA |heartsdesire=I want to break all the world records when it comes to speed. I do everything fast. |magictouch=I’m so nimble and quick that Jack B. Nimble himself is jealous! |romancestatus=Romance would only slow me down. |cursesmoment=The one thing that scares me is loud noises. Like the clock tower’s chime or the class bell. I hate that they leave me scurrying! |favsubject=Grimmnastics. I love being active! |leastfavsubject=I get hit with a lot of jokes when we have to build clocks in Woodshop. It’s not funny! |bffea=Enfield Piggins and Milo Mouse }} Doris "Dori" Dickory is a fast paced girl who loves to do everything to the extreme degree. She plans to make a name for herself by doing sports and stunts faster and better than anyone has ever seen. Biography Personality Doris, or Dori, is a punk rocker that likes to go fast. She likes to do sports like skateboarding and roller derby. She likes doing everything fast, even talking. Appearance Dori is a light brown colored, anthropomorphic mouse girl with large mouse ears, two large front teeth that stick out from behind her lips, and a long mouse tail. She is short at 4' 9" tall with a petite frame. Dori's hair is dark brown with crimson streaks and cut into a short bob. Her eyes are an orangey brown color. She likes to wear black boots and leather jackets. Fairy tale – Hickory Dickory Dock The Story from 's Point of View Dori's destiny is to be the mouse who ran up the clock in the classic nursery rhyme Hickory Dickory Dock. The mouse appears in verses 1 and 12 of the nursery rhyme. History Life before Ever After High, or another school. Relationships Family The Mouse (Dr. Hickory Dickory) :Dr. Hickory Dickory is Dori's father, who specializes in mathematics and engineering. He teaches at Ever After High and also invents and creates machinery. His original intent to journey up the clock in his story was to inspect the inside of the clock for parts, but the clock’s chime scared him off. :His field is a family tradition but Dori doesn’t want to take it up. Friends Enfield Piggins :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start?' Milo Mouse :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start?' Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Character's Enemy :Who do they hate and why? How did they become enemies? Other Story Characters Name :Details Pet Character's Pet What is their Pet? It's name? How did they get it? Does it have special abilities? Story Characters Gallery File:Icon.png Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:Pixiesera Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Needs Roommate Category:Hickory Dickory Dock